Artemis Fowl: The Diggums File
by Feroze
Summary: Sequel to the Eternity Code. Artemis Fowl is having to deal with the restrction of having two healthy parents at home and maybe begin to start a normal life. However trying to keep his parents unaware of the facts of his plan he is trying to restore the f


**Full Summary: **Sequel to the Eternity Code. Artemis Fowl is having to deal with the restriction of having two healthy parents at home and maybe begin to start a normal life. However trying to keep his parents unaware of the facts of his plan he is trying to restore the family fortune yet again. Meanwhile in a world of whose existence he does not remember of there lies a treasure of such magnitude that it alone could fulfil his ambitions. In a strange twist of fate he finds himself in a race against time to track down this fortune before a mysterious file about a certain dwarf can be uncovered by the LEP. Finding himself under the depths of an ocean without the help of his bodyguards he must make his decisions quickly. Surely not a problem for an intellect such as his but with is memories in tatters maybe it is time for the great Artemis Fowl to rest at last. Permanently.

**An introduction**: This is my very first fanfic and you could find that the submission of new chapters will be a little delayed. This is due to numerous school commitments and a TV show I host. However if a get feedback it will most definitely spur me on and complete this story which I have had in mind since immediately after reading the Eternity Code. If things go according to plan This should turn out to be a total novel length fanfiction. Although the story is formed in my head if you want to see any extra detail you can contact me on my email which will be up as soon as I write my profile. Until then Wait for Chapter One of this story titled " Fowl Plans".

**Disclaimer: ** I own none of the characters that are owned by Eoin Colfer and own only the characters owned by myself and not owned by Eoin Colfer. The storyline belongs to me however and a few of the new characters introduced but the rest belongs to the great Eoin Colfer with who I do not wish to compete but only present my work as a tribute to his genius. (Long Enough, eh?)

Prologue

**Artemis Fowl's diary, disk 1 (encrypted)**

I suffered a rather strange sensation today as I sat awaiting the release of my father from the Helsinki hospital. I found myself to be rather…bored. I feel there is no other word to describe it. My mind began to waver and I tried to remember the incident of my father's remarkable return. I could not explain what happened next but my mind seemed to go suddenly blank as if trying to block me from my memories. This development quite appalled me and my immediate thoughts were brought back to my unknown nemesis. No sooner had I started to mull over some possible suspects that the door to my father's ward opened.

My father entered supported by a nurse and doctor. My immediate thoughts were to rush into his arms. But I restrained my emotions and let my mother cry over my father's shoulder for some time. She finally pulled herself apart and left my father to limp up to me. Although I had talked to my father before while he was in hospital the memories were slightly fazed and this seemed like the first real meeting after two years of endless wait. My control had reached its end and I fell into my father's embrace.

I believe my father talked to me while on our way to the airport, but I was, for once, not attentive and lost in my own thoughts.

The return journey on our Lear jet was comfortable and it was here that I talked to my father in earnest.

"So Arty," he began. "How is school?"

"Things are well, father."

"Yes, they must be indeed, very well indeed…" my father broke off suddenly looking lost in his own thoughts.

"Is there anything that troubles you, father," I asked worriedly.

"Oh, yes, yes there is indeed," he said breaking away from his thoughts. "It is the formality Artemis. The formality with which you speak to me. I am only your father Artemis, not your school teacher. It reminds of the child that you may have been, the childhood I stole from you-"

"Surely father you do not blame yourself," I cut in hastily. "The circumstances were such that I had to accommodate."

My father had grown quite and saw that it was perhaps time I left him to his own thoughts. It troubled me to see that the relationship between myself and my father had grown strained. But at that time I had to think of how to construct an income that could be projected as legitimate. I have already constructed a plan. If there is no interference and any unexpected event then I am sure of success. Then again, I am yet to fail in my enterprises.


End file.
